Daddy L. Legs
Sailmaker | residence = (Claimed Territory) | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 1 | age = 40 | bounty = 5,000,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = August 9 | height = 191cm (6'3) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit | dfmeaning = Spider | dftype = }} typically referred to as Daddy by her crewmates at her expense, or Black Widow by the , is the and of the Black Widow Pirates. Because of her dedication to her crew and the seas, the Black Widow Pirates have become a notorious power crew whose reputation instill fears into the other pirates of the ocean, and the marines that operate under the World Government. In recognition of their might, Legs has been named a —four pirate emperors who rule over the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. Regardless, Legs is neither an ally to all pirates, nor an enemy to the World Government, instead choosing to retain complete independence from other organizations that are not in her immediate fleet. Though, regardless of her neutrality, Legs has been pulled into battles over her territories, members of her pirate crew, etc. Throughout it all, Legs is rumored to have never been pierced by a single bullet, for which he has been given the epithet: The Invincible Woman. However, like most pirates of the ocean, Legs history is littered with strife, conflict and misfortune. Born originally as Koyuki Fukuoka into the during a period of strife and terror between corrupted aristocrats, her family was one who openly renounced the strict codes of the warrior for the unrestrained life of the shinobi. Because of this, and their particular talents, the Fukuoka Clan were commonly employed by the greedy Shoguns of their country; they fought hundreds, if not thousands of other ninja clans competing for the same positions at their aristocrat’s sides. The Fukouka clan became renown as one of the best, and ultimately they emerged as the most skilled of them all. As the daughter of the clan’s patriarch, Koyuki grew up learning the heirs to the shinobi way, and gained notoriety for her skills garnering her the epithet as God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). However, aside from her skill in ninjutsu, Koyuki was more notably renown for the abilitis granted by her consumption of the Kumo Kumo no Mi which bestowed her with the physiological aspects of the spider species. As a result of her varied, but powerful skillset, it was believed that she would lead her clan into an era of prosperity, but because of her might her previous employers feared what the clan could become. While forseeing this outcome, Koyuki did her best to quell their fears and connect with them, but inevitably was incapable of doing so. Due to her inability to connect with them, the extinction of the Fukuoka Clan was marked by the Feudal lords of the Wano Country. Instead of sitting by and letting her clan get destroyed, Koyuki, along with her allies, waged war against the Daimyo of the Wano Countries. However, since they were heavily outnumbered, the Fukuoka were left on the verge of extinction as they lost battle after battle. While on the brink of utter defeat, Koyuki awakened her Haoshoku Haki, allowing her to dissipate the armies that came after her. With her newfound powers, she paved a road of bodies for the remainder of her clan into the capital of the daimyo, and slayed him. However, though she had won, the people she fought against continued to fear her. They falsely pronounced her the leader of the nation, and then while she slept she was betrayed and imprisoned in jail for the murder of the daimyo. While awaiting a fair trial, she saw a chance for escape, and took it, leaving behind the land that she unjustly tried to destroy her, becoming a pirate and starting her own crew. Because of her past history of the Wano Country, along with her skillset, the World Government, out of fear of her becoming a direct threat, has placed a 5,000,000,000 bounty on her head. Upon becoming a Yonkō, following the disappearance of the previous , , Legs used her reputation to acquire the loyalty of the and pledged to protect from any harm. Because of her dedication to their land, the Kuja have proclaimed her the princess of their lands, and have dubbed Legs the Spider Tailed-Horned Viper Queen in reminiscence of the serpent culture, but her arachnid features. Appearance Despite her various attempts to forget her upbringing, Legs is constantly reminded whenever she stares into a mirror. Her form is sleek and lithe, carrying very little, body fat. Her eyes are calm and cold, indifferent to any of those who lay their own upon her, masked by the dark shades that symbolically shield her from the truths of the world. These codes have been etched into her for decades, and although she has consciously rejected them, her body has been molded to become the perfect warrior. During her time as a shinobi, her bright, pink hair was shoulder-length, preventing her opponents from using its length to their benefit, and her breast and bosom were shielded by her clothes. As she rose among the ranks of her ninja brethren, ultimately becoming one of an elite status, Legs's complacency gradually molded her. She became less strict with her comrades, and by extension herself. Over the years, since her skills were polished, she allowed her hair to grow longer, thicker, and more decorative: two frames on both sides of her face. In her earlier years, Legs was known for her desire to wear the appropriate armor. For her, it symbolized that she was held on equal footing with the men shinobi around her, especially considering a majority of the Wano Country military might consisted of very few women. When she progressed and gained a name for herself, she abandoned this armor in favor for a suit that allowed her to stand out among her comrades. Prior to working for the Shogun, she wore a maroon suit, with a white blouse underneath, completed by brown shoes. Soon after the Shogun employed her to guard him directly, Legs's attire changed. Having attained a rather plentiful amount of currency, she has spoiled herself in all of the luxuries of the world. She dons a variety of outfits dependent upon the occasion, and very rarely travels without a change of clothes for each day she will be away from her home. Though, rather than the conservative suit that masked her body from the world, a majority of Legs's outfits are now quite revealing, though they generally occupy her cleavage, and other body parts that are inappropriate to show in public. Though she was certainly chosen for her skill to succeed her father as the patriarch of the clan, Legs's appearance was one that initially drew the feudal lord to selecting her. In the presence of government officials, people are either charmed, intimidated, or both. Most cases require these officials to be particularly admirable and approachable. Demonstrating charisma, being particularly talented in all walks of life, and being desirable are among the few things that government officials are taught. The most successful officials are not the ones who solely possess the skills necessary, but are often the ones who are physically desirable. For Legs, being attractive is what ultimately assisted her career. When loyalties were questioned, she could pose as an ambassador without raising suspicions of her background, especially in the lower portions of the Wano Country where mercenaries were much more prevalent. Like most that revolves around her, Leg's beauty is genetic, though her attractiveness is not a fortunate combination of her parents chromosomes; it's functional. The average female spider lays hundreds, if not thousands of eggs after being impregnated, and because of the amount of energy that demands, she either eats her mate or dies as a result. Being a combination of both a spider and human, Legs won't have as many children as that, however the amount of offspring she can (and will) produce after reproduction will be surely be more than that of an average human. As a result, her body has adjusted by blessing her with bigger breast so that she can lactate and produce more milk for her youth. She is tall; though her parents were no taller than six feet, Legs's was destined to a life of incredible stature. Spiders, especially tarantulas, go through their life without reaching a permanent height. For this reason, tarantulas are always capable of shedding their exoskeleton to compensate for their growth. Throughout her life, Legs has continued to grow gradually over the years, as and as a thirty-five year old woman, she towers over most people at six feet and three inches. Aside from her noticeable bust and tall figure, her skin is as soft and flawless as that of a newborn baby imbued with a slight tan. Her waist is thin, but her hips are wide. As a warrior first, and a model second, Legs understood that makeup emits a scent detectable by others. However, she is still a woman, and she enjoys the eyes of men, just a man enjoys the company of a woman. To compromise with her duties as a shinobi, and a woman, Legs refuses to don mascara, but actively wears a shade of red lipstick. From this, it's obvious that Legs's appearance is gravely affected by her background. Though, all of her habits aren't necessarily good. Hardened by war, and conflict, Legs has means of coping with the painful memories of the past. Almost constantly, she is seen smoking a cigarette, regardless of the situation. Personality In part because of Leg's isolation from the remainder of the world for a large portion of her young life, she never gained the necessary social skills needed to interact with other people, and thus she is incredibly introverted. Yet, even after her isolation, her prodigal growth rate, and unique abilities left a trench of fear between her clients, and even her own clansmen, which ultimately led to betrayal in both regards. Because of this, Legs developed the necessity to function entirely on her own. Self-independence, instead of being a defining trait, became an instinct to her. As an independent woman, Legs rarely ever ask for help of any sort, but she is not afraid of asking others for information to better herself. Determined and assertiveness is second nature to her as she believes that to improve herself and advance beyond her limitations, she must not be hesitant in acquiring the necessary tools to do so. In regards to Legs, she follows the motivation that your own life is your own responsibility. Whether or not one appreciates it, is up to them. Her motto is simply that life is for the takers and participators, those who take calculated risk and participate in activities that guarantee success are the ones who will succeed. For this, she is very decisive, for no other word exist within her own vocabulary. Because of this mentality and her upcoming, Legs does not have dreams, rarely wishing for anything, instead using her own abilities to achieve what she wants. Responsible for her own fate, a trait engraved into her personality, Legs does not believe in complaining. Forced to accept herself as whom she was, a danger to society, forced to grow up in a world that hated her, Legs understood that making excuses would rarely change the situation. She had to accept the negative aspects of her life and better them herself, turning the negatives into the positives. Complaining, in her perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, essentially those who wish not to try. Those people are the worst kind of people, slackers. Complaining is simply a waste of energy, believing that this energy can better be served for assessing, challenging and solving the adversities in her life. Legs finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. To Legs, she finds fault in these types of people and rarely associates with them. Slackers who realize that they won't get far in life, despite not wishing to better themselves, are respected by Legs because of their realization in their actions. Legs's motto is simple, regarding that what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. In essence, Legs is not one who deals with nonsense, a complete realist. She rarely sugarcoats the situation, however despite being a realist she appreciates life, loves how one can learn positive and negative things, generally enjoying improving herself. Improvement bestows worth, and nothing comforts Legs more than realizing that she is worth something, which she has done through her career as a Samurai, and currently as a Spy. She believes in being a contributor to life, for only then when you experience life, can you truly be referred to as an authentic and full person. A contributor is someone who leaves a mark on the world, making an imprint on life. Making use of her career, Legs seeks to exhibit her self worth, displaying her intelligence and talents. When partaking in her career, Legs experiences a self-realization, for nothing makes a woman more self-realized and full than a satisfying career. It is the ultimate aphrodisiac and elixir in her eyes. Besides that, having a career means power and power has its own rewards. Being powerful means calling a shot which translates into ownership, and nothing proves more important to Legs than being in complete control of her own fate. More than believing that she should have her own career that successfully embodies her desires, Legs also believes that being the best at that regarded career is worth even more. She thrives off of being in charge, the one whom everyone looks to for answer, for being responsible for others equate to power. For this reason, Legs believes that being highly intelligent, and prodigiously intuitive is needed for one to truly succeed. Her pride, her desire to release her hidden potential, caused her to develop the mentality that she is the best and that no one can do the job better than she. As a result, it is her job to be a mentor and to help others, cultivating, encouraging, and develop their human potential to the fullest for the good of the village. To her power is an integral part of the human mold, for one has power which means that can be highly proactive and influential to society, something that she embodies. Those without power are often at the burden of others. Legs, is one with power, refusing to be on a proverbial leash, only answering to the thing that has proven to provide power universally: money. Women who are often overly independent often seek to be superior to men, to enslave them and often perceive them as below them.. However, Legs, despite being overly independent does not view the opposing gender as such. Seeing everyone as an equal individual, Legs simply wishes to be equal to the opposing gender, perceiving men as just regular people, nothing more and nothing less. In her opinion, men are not threatened by a successful woman, but rather would welcome one who has the ability to stand alongside them, capable of working on conjunction and supporting them rather than being a burden to them. However, because she holds such high standards for herself, Legs does the same for the men she choose to date, requiring them to be emotionally, financially stable and their abilities to rival or surpass her own. Someone who is insecure, lacking in power, dependent or in possession of a weak motto are perceived as weak by Legs, thus are not capable of marrying her. While she wishes for someone capable of matching her own prowess, financially and abilities wise, Legs does not mind if someone she dates is not as powerful or even makes less money than herself. The only requirement is stability, requiring that he contributes to the relationship emotionally and to the best of his abilities. Wishing not to subscribe to such outdated and utterly sexist paradigms and philosophies, Legs believes that a person's abilities and financial status is not measured based upon one's gender, but rather on their qualifications. She feels that it is quite normal for a woman to be in a different league than a man, not fearing being the protector and financial provider if the family requires it, though she would prefer to work in conjunction to fulfill the responsibilities along with the one she wishes to marry. Commonly, those who are extreme feminist, often subject themselves to breaking stereotypes of the "perfect woman", refusing to learn how to cook for certain reason, rejecting certain training methods, and even subjecting oneself to poor hygiene. Unlike these extreme feminist, Legs does not mind being wildly and uninhibitedly sexy and feminine. To her, being feminine, beautiful and sexy are not antithesis to being independent, powerful and liberated. Viewing stereotypes as limits to society, Legs has not educated herself in the following, thus defying them is near impossible. To attempt to defy a stereotype for the sake of doing so, is simply limiting her capabilities as a human being. Refusing to accept that an independent woman can not be feminine and beautiful, Legs takes great pride in her appearance and the manner in which she acts, refusing to see those traits as oxymoron to a liberated woman. History The details of Legs' birth are largely unconfirmed, and are shrouded in an intentional mystery that was buried with her the rest of her clan's corpses. Even by her own admission, Legs is uncertain of the truths behind the day she was brought into the world, and her only remaining outlook to her past are through the tales that her parents and fellow clansmen spoke to her. Whereas people spend much of their life without devil fruits and devour them only in adulthood through sheer accident, or as a means to obtain power, Legs has been cursed with the pleasure her entire life. The day of her birth, she was born extremely pale, overwhelming underweight, and her heartbeat was particularly faint. He wasn’t expected to live past a month or two. Yet, her parents sought a cure for their newborn child. One of their warriors returned with a fruit that was said to have mystical powers, and desperately they fed it to her. As the Sea Devil’s will coursed through the child’s body, mind, and soul, it had guaranteed its safety; Legs was alive. Yet, her parents had not realized the price that they paid for her life. However, they quickly learned. By the time Legs was a year old, several incidents of sorcery had occurred around her. She would spontaneously sprout extra arms, eyes, spit silk, etc. Though, the most alarming situation was their child could not stand in her baths; he’d fall down, and lose consciousness. They eventually took her to an onmyoji who did her best to diagnose the child’s condition. Though, as the Wano Country had rarely experienced devil fruit, they referred to Legs as a natural born sorcerer, whose weakness was water. Her parents employed the Onymoji to teach the child about her mysterious sorcery, while simultaneously isolating her from the rest of the world. For years, Legs’s only friend was her educator, and the only others whom she was allowed to speak with were her parents. However, as years passed, Legs's very existence had begun to be questioned by their clansmen. The people of the Fukuoka Clan were in desire to see their future patriarch, yet her parents' concerns were not a distant memory. It was certainly true that by the time she was eight years old, Legs had a proficiency over her sorcery that was unprecedented among individuals who possessed similar feats in the past, and even her skills as a shinobi were quite advanced. Her parents did not fear her ability to control herself, but what they feared were the reactions of their clansmen: would they hate her? Would they want her dead? Would they assassinate her themselves? They were torn between their inability to predict the mindset of their clan, and ultimately chose to restrain her encounters for an even longer period of time. What they did had little effect on the clan; they wanted nothing more than to meet their future heir, and they respected her for it, but what it did was raise the suspicions of the aristocrats of the Wano Country. When she was thirteen, her parents, pressured by the Onymoji to allow Legs to meet others, as she believed it to be the only way to ensure she truly had control, they opened their manor to the public for the first time since her birth. Using her birthday as an occasion, they introduced Legs to the world through a party; it was a grand occasion, and hundreds of individuals gathered to meet the child. Yet, it was Legs who had prepared for the moment more than anyone. The training intensified in the final days till her debut, and by the time of the actual party, he was fortunate to not have been completely exhausted. For a moment, it had seemed that everything happened perfectly, until one of the visitors attempted to dig her sword into Legs's flesh. Unarmed, Legs responded with the only weapon that he had in her arsenal, and conjured a stream of poison from her mouth. When she watched as the poisons ripped apart their flesh, melting them into a pool of blood, her clan rejoiced as their future matriarch proved her worth was a warrior. He stared at death apathetically. To them, that was a sign of strength. To the aristocrats of the Wano Country, that was a threat. Following the success in her introduction to the universe, her parents faith in her did nothing less than multiply. She was given the responsibility of leading her clansmen into battle, to deal directly with other ambassadors, and to train the newer generation of shinobi. In each task that was assigned to her, Legs succeeded. She was truly a genius among the Fukuoka clan, and praised as the best of her generation. However, as she excelled, what contrasted the love and adoration from her clan was the malice of other clans, and the fear from the aristocrats. Ultimately, what moved the Wano Country into action was the annihilation of a town ordered to the Fukuoka. With haste, Legs assembled her best shinobi and ventured across the country to deal with the threat, and within a day's battle the entire opposition remained obliterated. Following the incident, the fearful shoguns and daimyō's ordered a collective massacre of the Fukuoka clan. Pooling their resources together, they assembled hundred of thousands of men to participate, and within days of their decision they marched to the Fukuoka's residence. Despite their strength, the Fukuoka stood very little chance against the superior numbers of the army, and fell prey; shinobi after shinobi they were killed. Yet, almost ignoring their losses, were the heads of the clan: Legs and her parents. They fought fiercely on the front lines, but even their overwhelming strength was overrun. When Legs's father fell down from exhaustion, her enemies' sword dug into the back of her throat. At the same moment, her mother turned out of reaction to see her fallen husband, and that distraction gave her opponent the opportunity to slash her into two. When, Legs turned and watched, she would've been next. Yet, her shrieks sent chills into her opponent as they swung their blade, knocking them, and others in the nearby vicinity, unconscious. However, she too fell unconscious from the exhaustion of fighting, and the trauma of losing her parents. Legs awoke in a cave surrounded by the remainder of her clansmen; five, excluding her, had survived the battle fortunately. Consumed by vengeance, Legs promised her clan to take the heads of those who exterminated her clan, and believing her to be a savior, they cheered in agreement. Within weeks of recuperating, and preparations, they charged the allied clan's castle, and were met with an army no smaller than the original army. To this day, Legs had very little idea how they managed to fight through, but with each progression they made it was at the expense of a clansmen. By the time they reached the interior of the manor, only Legs and the Onymoji remained. Regardless, with ferocity, they pushed through the forces. They were winning, until the Onymoji, having aged a great deal since Legs's birth, fell on the battlefield. The enemy took her time to shove the sword into her stomach; Legs watched in horror as her best friend, and mentor fell in battle. She screamed threats desperately as she tried to recover her mentor, but with each second she used to defend herself against the horde, another blade was struck into the Onmyoji's lifeless corpse. When she finally reached him, it was clear that he was dead, and then Legs was truly overcome with vengeance; her conqueror's Haki had truly awakened. Anyone that approached her fell weak as the pressure of her will threatened their very sanity. To get to the palace's room, Legs did no more than walk there as the soldiers felt the might of her charisma. Immediately, soldiers leaped desperately to combat her, but even their elite guards fell unconscious as they approached her. The Wano country aristocrats begged for their lives, but in cold blood, and in the honor of her clan, Legs cut them down. Abilities Devil Fruit Legs was fed the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a Zoan devil fruit based on spider species, within weeks of her birth. Thus, for as long as she can remember the powers that it has bestowed upon her and have been with her since. Among them, what has perhaps benefitted Legs the most besides the physical enhancements that they grant (enhanced strength, night vision, etc.) are the transformations she are allowed. While originally she was only able to access three, one being her human form, hybrid, and full animal form, Legs' practice over controlling her devil fruit has allowed her to partially transform, such as crafting extra eyes, and extra arms and limbs without becoming a spider herself. Awakening Physical Abilities As the of a Yonkō-level crew, Legs boast a great deal of fighting power that most pirates on the ocean claim to be quite monstrous in comparison. While many may owe her incredible reservoirs of physical talents to the decade where she devoted herself to her training in the ways of the shinobi, Legs herself argues that the bulk of her power originates from her consumption of the Kumo Kumo no Mi. Among her varying talents, what has truly gained Legs recognition as the Invincible Woman is her superhumanly durable body. Because she possesses spider DNA within her own genome, Legs’ skin, instead of keratin—the protein that is used to provide toughness to the flesh—is infused with the natural proteins that go into making spider-silk itself. Spider-silk infused with skin is bulletproof As a result, because spider-silk itself is stronger than Kelvar, Legs’ skin is entirely resistant to bullets, and most other weaponry that is used to harm others. However, even among these individuals, there are few others who can even claim to have even touched such a holy, porcelain skin. The Palpimanus gibbulus is a spider renown for its ability to hunt other spiders. With ease, it can burrow into its fellow predator's home, destroy their colony, eat their children, and return entirely unscathed. The reason is that it is more durable than the food it eats.Palpimanus gibbulus has an exoskeleton five times the strength of an average spiderHosting the genetics of this spider within her veins, Legs possesses an incredibly durable exoskeleton that serves as a layer between her and the outside world. Despite her rumored invincibility, early in her career, a few pirates have shown the ability to break through her exoskeleton. However, like the typical spider, Legs is able to grow it back, though it takes a few hours and her exoskeleton is left incredibly soft afterwards until it finishes completion. Yet, for her body to bare witness to an exoskeleton, and for it not to collapse under its extreme weight, Legs herself must bear forth a strength, and density to withstand the pressures of the skeleton itself. As such, like the Palpimanus Gibbulus, Legs has body tissue almost five times stronger than the normal person: skin, muscles, bone, etc. As a result, she has increased levels of durability allowing her to withstand damage, and pressure. Most arachnids, and other small insects, carry leaves, rocks, minerals, and even birds for long distances without tiring. Often times, these materials weigh several times their body weight. It was only natural that Legs, just as she had with every other attribute the spider offered, was blessed with a similar skill. She is largely capable of lifting one hundred and seventy times of her own weight, and exerting a force similar to that. In addition, because her muscles are five times the density of what they would be without the Palpimanus soul, and since she is already capable of lifting five times that of the her weight with the amount of muscle mass she would have if she was born without the extra muscle mass, she is blessed with the ability to lift eight hundred and sixty five her own weight. Because of her strength, many of her enemies perceive her to be slow, yet for such an assumption to be made would simply be foolish, and has cost other pirates their lives against her. The fastest arachnid in the world is capable of running a little over eleven miles per hour, meaning it runs approximately three hundred and thirty times its body length.Camel spiders are the fastest arachnidsBy the time, she was three years old, Legs was capable of running on water itself. To run on water, a human needs to run at 60mphUnlike these camel spiders, Legs is gifted with five times the muscle mass, amplifying her proportions to one-thousand, six hundred, and sixty five times that of her body length. Even without her shinobi training, simply growing taller was enough to improve Legs' speed, but she had trained, and that too had an affect on her physique. Shinobi were trained to counter samurai, one of the more durable, aggressive, and skilled fighters in the entire world, so much that the World Government itself strayed from entering the Wano Country out of fear of being defeated. When Legs zips through the world at 715mph, she does not leave afterimages; she's simply too quick. Instead, whether an opponent is looking or not, she is simply gone. Unlike the typical man, should Legs decide to watch herself in battle, she would be perfectly capable of tracking herself, like most pirates who have assumed a speed that is fairly renown. Legs possesses a very unique eyesight, gained from her devouring of the Kumo Kumo no Mi, that allows her to see into the ultraviolet spectrum, and a fourth primary color.Jumping Spider's can see UV Whereas a human is born with a single layer of photoreceptive cells, the retinas in Legs's eyes have four photoreceptive layer, in which the two of the layers contain ultraviolet-sensitive pigments. As a result, sees the world as if it's constantly under black light. Besides authenticating antiques, enjoying paintings severely more than the average person, detecting bacteria and plague, and seeing through counterfeit money and unofficial documents, Legs sees through any forms of invisibility or illusions. In addition to her ability to see ultraviolet light, Legs's eyes are essentially telescopes. Her two Anterior Median eyes are extremely long, and tubular, allowing for higher magnification. The eyes are composed of a lens towards the front, a large tube, and a second lens at the end which, unlike the outer lens, is very flexible. By adjusting the shape and angle of the secondary lens, Legs is capable of focusing and zooming in on whatever she wants to. It is without a doubt that her eyes can pierce even the farthest of objects, however because of how they are arranged, being more like telescopes than eyes, the field of vision is incredibly low, ranging from two to five percent.Jumping Spiders have low Field of Vision It was for this reason that Legs actively followed her opponent, and never let them out of her sight. Although they were quick, her visual acuity allowed her to see their every moment and track them accordingly. However, in cases where she was facing multiple opponents, or an opponent to quick for her, she was helpless. Eventually, she concluded that she'd need to tap into her devil fruit if she were to progress any further, and her master helped her do that. Succeeding her six years training, Legs returned with the ability to manifest the extra eyes that her genetics blessed her with. With another pair of eyes on her face, and two pairs towards the back of her head, she effectively solved her issue. Though, obvious by the lack of a tube, they lack the extraordinary resolution of her Anterior Median Eyes, each pair of eyes has a broad field of view that nearly supplies Legs with three-hundred and sixty-degree vision. Most animals often judge distance through the use of two eyes. Because they are appropriately spaced apart, a rather far distance, they can see images at different angles and triangulate the approximate distances. Other animals that have compound eyes bob their heads or move them side to side so that the closer objects will move across their field of vision much faster than farther away objects. Unlike either of these animals, the jumping spider judges distance through the use of a process known as image defocusing. Spiders judge distance like a camera Because a spider's eyes have multiple layers of photoreceptive cells, with one layer being sensitive to ultraviolet light, and the bottom layers being sensitive to green light. The green sensitive photoreceptors distance from the lens impact the quality of the image however, as only the light is focused in the deepest layer whereas the other sensitive retinal layer receives defocused, or fuzzy images. Spiders see Fuzzy and Sharp imagesDependent upon how defocused an image is, the spider will get depth cues, since the amount of defocus is proportional to the distance of the object from the lens. This happens in real time, and is very quickly processed by the brain, allowing these spiders to target and accurately strike their prey a majority of the time with only a single glance. The eyes of a spider can help develop computer vision In addition to inheriting this computer-like vision, Legs has acquired the ability that many spend years training for: night vision. Wolf Spiders have Excellent Night Vision In her eye, Legs possesses a layer of tissue that reflects visible light through the retina increasing the amount of light available to the photoreceptors. Spiders have eyeshine In the depths of the sea, in a cave, or just under the moon, Legs is capable of seeing almost as perfectly as she is during the daytime. When humans fear for the dark approaching them during their travels, Legs welcomes it, for it gives her an advantage over her mere human brethren. While Legs eyesight is truly godly and superhuman in regards to the opportunities it opens for her in daily life, she can not admit that is it truly perfect. While her several eyes grant her nearly three hundred and sixty degree vision, there are a few blind spots, and those are ones that her enemies could capitalize if not for her ability, like all spiders of her class, to sense vibrations throughout the air. In her body, she possesses an organ capable of detecting vibrations; the organ consist of parallel slits of different lengths, similar to the strings of a harp, which detects movement by opening and closing depending on the force exerted upon it.Spider have a vibration-detecting organ These slits are directly connected to the nerves that relay the information of the vibrations to the brain, which processes it and determines the size, and location from the creature creating the force. Thus, for a spider, with their eyesight, seismic sensing, a large, complex brain is absolutely required. An arachnid's brain is so large in fact that it spools into their legs. Thankfully, Legs' cranium is large enough to hold her organ, but because of the Kumo Kumo no Mi it is in fact larger than others, and thus she has exponentially more neural pathways than the average person that extend all throughout her body that allow her to maintain her eight eyes, several appendages, and various metabolic processes, and simultaneously be aware of all of them. Comparatively, a spider's nervous system allows them send electrical signals nearly twenty times that of a human, and as a Zoan Devil Fruit Eater, Legs gained this ability in the same proportion. Whereas most people have reaction times of two-hundred and fifty miliseconds, and since shinobi are often on the higher end of the scale with reflexes with reflexes of one-hundred and twenty miliseconds due to training to hone them, Legs herself holds a record-high reaction time in the shinobi forces with a simple twelve milliseconds. Among her fellow shinobi, her reflexes were recognized as virtually instantaneous, and in truth they are the closest one can get. The human brain processes images at a rate of thirteen miliseconds, thus the time it takes for one to see a picture and recognize what it is, Legs can react to an attack consciously. The benefit to this isn't just that her reaction time is superior to most, but because one can not react before perception, her ability to perceive is increased tenfold as well. Within two miliseconds, her brain can process images, giving her literal computer like perception.LCD response time is 2 miliseconds The world around Legs appears to be moving in slow motion, allowing her to decipher movements, techniques, and any other kinds of tricks with relative ease since she can detect changes within a literal millisecond. Typically, as one gets older, they begin to lose their reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength simply based on the unfortunate circumstance that cells begin to become less efficient as they age. For Legs, this would not be the case as her Kumo Kumo no Mi blesses her with the genes of the tarantula. Whereas other spiders die within a year, a tarantulas don't reach adulthood until their six year old due to a dramatic enhancement of their telomere through genetic evolution.Brachypelma life cycle As a result of the effects of her devil fruit, Legs' life span too found itself enhanced beyond all measures. Tarantulas are able to continue molting eve into adulthood, allowing them to regenerate lost limbs, and organs for the rest of their lives. Their cells are pluripotent, and are able to proliferate and regenerate until they eventually die. Similar to lizards, and jellyfish, scientist have attempted to use tarantulas as a means of acquiring eternal youth. Tarantulas, just like Legs, are incapable of extending their telemores, but what they both are able to do, credited to the tarantulas ability to molt for eternity, is produce more stem cells. The human body has a reserve of stem cells that it can use whenever it needs to grow, or heal the body. Because people suffer injuries, this often causes the reserve to be used more quickly, until they eventually run out. Stem cells are the cells that proliferate, and become tissue for other organs. Without the ability to heal these organs, the human body fails to function, and dies. Whenever Legs uses a stem cell, before it leaves for duty, is undergoes mitosis and replaces itself with another. When this occurs, the body essentially creates another cell that can be used, supplying Legs with an infinite supply of cells for the rest of eternity. Coupling this reservoir of stem cells with the slowed aging process of her own life span, Legs has achieved a unique form of eternal youth. Her cells function at their prime for as long as they can, then towards the end of their life cycle, stem cells proliferate to replace them, and mature. As a result, she doesn't grow younger, but rather stays the same age and has upon reaching maturation. It is a common misconception that spiders have eight appendages. Without argument, Arachne are blessed with eight powerful, and long legs that grant them a level of agility unrivaled by their fellow, yet they possess another pair of limbs that are almost like arms known as pedipalps. Pedipalps are used more like arms than legs in spiders Because of this, Legs has inherited ten limbs that she can use, and is in possession of three extra pair of arms giving her a total of eight. Positioned proportionally, she is capable of using their full range of motion without injuring herself or causing them to collide, allowing her to use the arms just as she would if she had two. As a result, she can hold multiple tools at once, or do a variety of techniques at a single period of time. Though rare, there do exist spiders that are host to a very long tail.Arachnura females have long tails like a scorpionHaving devoured an arachnid of this kind, Legs was blessed with a prehensile tail of her own. Like with the spider, her tail has a variety of uses that benefits her. Because of it, she has a level of balance uncommon in most humans. Leaping across rocky terrain, onto a thin wire, or even riding a hurricane poses very little challenge, and in the rare case that she does lose her balance, she can recover near instantaneously. Having been categorized as prehensile, Legs is able to use her tail as an additional arm. Using it, she can grip objects, her surroundings, or even strike an opponent with a force rivaled only by one of her fist. However, because her tail has proven so influential, retracting it, or cutting it off, has proven disadvantages to her being. Whenever the tail is lost, Legs finds herself unable to properly walk or stand in general, requiring her to molt and grow another, or to simply sit down. In addition, because of the amount of nerves and mitochondria that occupy the tail, it generates a great deal of her energy, an thus when removed Legs has a noticeable lack of power, and if gripped too hard, she freezes up entirely from the pain. Because of the sensitivities of her tail, Legs wraps her extra appendage around her waist to prevent it from being grabbed or injured during a battle. Perhaps the greatest benefit of Legs consuming the fruit, aside from sparing her life, was she gained necessary adaptions to survive the frigid and cold environment of the Wano Country. When her clan fell in battle and retreated to caves to survive, more members died during the simple waiting period from the sheer cold. For Legs, the cold itself is simply much more tolerable, and when the shinobi were sent to walk naked against the elements to hone their bodies, she was able to do it without any signs of discomfort of cold. Like the spiders who dwell in the snowy caverns of the world where the average temperature is typically between zero and four Celsius, Legs had been blessed with antifreeze proteins that prevent her cells and tissue from freezing. Spiders have antifreeze proteinsBecause of these proteins, Legs is able to survive in temperature downwards to -40 degrees Celsius. Almost contrastingly, Legs is also able to survive in intense instances of heat. Contrary to popular belief, Legs can not suffer any more water-loss than her human counterpart, however her body is more suited to dealing with heat and preventing water-loss. The Camel Spider is capable of surviving and functioning in 50 degrees Celsius for a continuous twenty four hours before death disregarding their natural ability to burrow in the earth to cool themselves. Camel spiders can survive in air temperatures of 122 degree Farenheight for twenty-four hours before dyingThus the deserts of the world, whose extremes barely touch 40 degree Celsius, pose very little threat to Legs' stability, as she can withstand those temperatures even prior to her mammalian ability to sweat and cool herself. Though, even in these temperatures, It is rare for Legs core temperature to reach those extremes. Because of the fine hairs she possesses, as a result of her spider-heritage, she is insulated from the heat Spiders' hair protects them from the heat As she walks, her hair floats up, allowing cooler air to pass over her skin, and because of her fine bristles of hair, when she does sweat, they slow the rate at which the sweat falls of from her body granting more time for it to evaporate on the skin.The basis of how hair serves as insulators from the heat Yet, despite all of these skills and talents, what outshines their reputation is Legs' own appetite. With the power to send restaurants out of business, they're very few people who can challenge Legs in an eating competition. The average woman requires fourteen calories by weight, [Woman needs eighteen calories per pound but those women who are active requires approximately eighteen calories per pound. Because, Legs weighs five times the average woman, her minimum calorie intake per day would be 10,350 without any other physiological affects changing it. Legs is a fusion between a woman and spider, and though she is given benefits that many beg for, her body is often forced to use an extraordinary amount of energy to generate a variety of chromosomes and genes of each spider and their associated species. Though, it must be especially careful to reduce as much deleterious mutation as possible. Because of its activity, coupled with her particularly dangerous and adventurous lifestyle, Legs body demands that she consumes even more food to ensure that her body does not begin cannibalizing her own life energy. At the end of the day, she consumes on average 67,275 calories, or one hundred and twenty two meals to maintain her daily activities. Though, for Legs there exist things she can not simply consume if she does not wish to be inebriated. While alcohol itself can do the job, even twenty drinks (Assuming it has a standard Alcohol content of 4-6%) in an hour would only place her under the influence. However, because it is rare for anyone to consume twenty drinks in a single hour, Legs rarely gets to such a point based off alcohol alone. Caffeine has a major effect on her body, as she is incapable of processing it correctly, and thus even a a smaller portion of caffeine, such as the caffeine in a drink of soda, would leave Legs heavily intoxicated. Ninjutsu Unarmed Combat Armed Combat Other Skills Haki Symbolically, the universe seemingly bestows innate conqueror's with Haoshoku Haki. The ambitions of their ancestors transcend time itself. The third Haki is the rarest Haki, but in the New World it is almost as common as the amount of devil fruit users on the grand line. In the Wano Country, what separates the gods from the kings is this Haki. Having been born to rule over one of the most powerful shinobi clans in history, and revered as the God of Shinobi, there was no surprise that Legs was bestowed with this ability. Yet, ironically what awakened it was the extinction of the clan she was intended to rule, but what it did was save her own life and allow her to extract revenge on those who commissioned it. From that point, using it was as easy as it was for her to use the others. It was a form of energy that she had suddenly become aware of, and upon achieving that awareness she spent time trying to control it and master it. There are five stages of Haki that Legs has discovered, and with effort, she has become proficient in them all. *'Stage One—Conquering Wills:' This stage is recognize as the most basic of the five, thus is the most used among the five of them by those who possess Haoshoku Haki. With it, they are allowed to use their own will to dominate, and subjugate the will of other living creatures, whether they are sea kings, wild beast, or people. Those who strengthen this Haki through experience, and by directly strengthening their individual will, acquire advanced techniques revolving around subjugating more individuals at a certain time, and even those with relatively strong wills. For a shinobi, their will is as absolute as a steel blade; they have a nindō, and through that nindō they draw their sword, take their breath, murder child, and interrogate their victims. It is the only thing that binds them to their morality, and that is strong enough to convince him that there evils are for a cause. For, Legs, her nindō is to uncover the secrets of the world, and she is resolute in his goal; her will is as unbendable as a tempered glass, and as unwavering as a titanium flag. Through her strong will, and years of devotion to perfecting her Haki, she has a level of control over the first stage that is legitimized by her progression to the second stage. With it, she can move her Haki and target specific individuals in a crowd, and when unleashing it, her will causes the nightmares of her victims to materialize in their mindscape. It contorts their dreams, and desires into hellish realities. Either from trauma, or fear, those influenced by her Haki find themselves sleep within seconds of exposure. Though, despite only being under for a mere moment, the influence of Legs' haki remains forever. When they sleep, they see her dominating their spirits in their dreams; they realize how truly helpless they were, yet they truly learn the powers of a God. *'Stage Two—Conquering the Elements:' To those who have spent years mastering their conqueror's Haki, the second stage is a fairly novice technique. Through the second stage, the possessor is capable of using their will to dominate the natural elements of the world, bestowing them with the ability to bend then to their will; breaking out of 's ice despite being solid frozen, saving the individuals at Fire Terminal by moving the flames to create a path, and deflecting the flames from 's collar exploding are just three examples of the control that conqueror's have over the elements of the world. For citizens of the Wano Country, the elements are no different from the same energy housed within their own bodies. Each element is simply a phase of energy that is changed when it comes into contact with a meridian, and for the earth those meridians become active under a specific season, a direction, specific time of the day, etc. The rain of the world is changed and transmuted into the earth, and the earth is changed into fire. It is that endless cycle of transmutation that allows the universe to continue functioning. :Thus, when Legs discovered her ability to control the elements, it wasn't through accident, but through intentional practice. Shinobi of the Wano Country had devoted years to bending the elements of the world, yet without conqueror's Haki, it's virtually impossible. Thanks to the blessings of the heavens, the dreams of the shinobi were brought to fruition, and through his willingness to pursue it, she achieved mastery over the elements. However, there was always a single element that rejected him: water. While she could rebuke the lava of an erupting volcano, or churn a gentle breeze into a typhoon, she could never command the water, and even today her inability serves as a grim reminder of her upcoming, and only validates the stories of his devilish origins. *'Stage Three—Conquering the Weather:' The third stage is vastly similar to the second stage, making it quite easy to master for an individual should progress beyond it. This stage is heavily focused on the elements as well, albeit on a much larger, and influential scale; the user's Haki is able to conquer and affect the weather. It becomes intertwined with the universe itself, and becomes a literal force of nature. In history, this stage has been essential in the survival of some of the most famous pirates. During the war between and , not a single navigator of Shiki's enormous fleet were capable of deducing the arrival of a storm and its scope, despite their ability to handle the adverse conditions of the New World. Yet, this was not the only incident where a storm played a pivotal role in saving a pirate king. In Loguetown, a bolt of lightning erupted from the sky and struck the wooden pillar that Luffy was being executed upon, oddly disregarding its laws of attraction and diving straight towards a creature composed of rubber. In both cases, the possibility of simple, coincidental storms are much to suspicious; in actuality, Roger had utilized his haki to craft a storm to defend his fleet, and Dragon did so to save his child from execution. *'Stage Four—Conquering Yourself:' The fourth stage is one of the more complex, but beneficial stages of conqueror's Haki, and only those with a truly indomitable spirit can manifest its power. The Yonko, Shanks, had shown that the Haki can cause physical damage onto the world. This stage involves projecting one's spirit onto the physical plane and give it a physical form; their personality, traits, and characteristics become a weapon for use. For each possessor, the spirit is different. One's spirit may be a tiger, another may be a , and (in Shank's case) may be red lightning. For Legs, her physical spirit is that of Susanoo, the god of the sea and storms. When activated, the spirit of the sea god manifest around her as an ethereal aura, and is an extension of his will, acting and attacking on her behalf. At the basic level of this aura, Legs is able to manifest an arm, or a ribcage, and even a humanoid skeleton to combat for him, however when using all of his power, she erects an enormous being of gargantuan stature, rivaling a giant in height. *'Stage Five—Conquering Reality:' The last and final step of the stages of conqueror's Haki is the most difficult to achieve, and prior to Legs' awakening of it, only three people in history have shown the ability to use, or even master the Haki; to properly use it, one must be a direct descendent of D. for only then do they inherit the willpower necessary to use it. The fifth stage allows for one to essentially conquer reality itself, and bend it to their will: time and space, light and dark, gravity, etc. Shanks conquered the concept of space and time to appear in Marineford despite having recently fought whitebeard on the open seas, and then engaging Kaido not too long before the start of the war; It was only through teleportation that he arrived entirely unnoticed, and in time to stop the war from progressing any further. The distortion of space and time is synonymous with the cracking that conqueror Haki generates. In the battle between Monkey D. Luffy and Don Chinjao, the clash of their Haki had become powerful enough to distort space and time itself. The world around them slowed, almost as if it was frozen, and each person in the vicinity were blasted away from the distortion. Masanobu, through the use of his Haki, is able to actively distort the space and time around his being, allowing him to create mirages and illusions in one's senses. Trivia Etc... References